Blizzaria
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. Biology A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. As "Fubuki-Sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. As "Fubuki-chan", she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses. Blizzaria is more confident than her prior form and enjoys socializing. She waves as though she were greeting a crowd in many of her victory dances. In the anime, Blizzaria is more brusque. She is incredibly friendly, to the point where she insists open being invited to the heat-themed Yo-kai's get-togethers. She believes that it shouldn't matter if you're from cold clan or hot clan. However, due to her immense power, she often ends up overwhelming them with her ice powers without meaning to or seeming to realize it. She has a glasses-wearing alter-ego called "Fubuki-Chan" and plays the role "Fubuki-Sensei" in the High-school Alternate Universe starting in episode 44. Fubuki-Sensei maintans a platonic relationship with the other teachers and sometimes plays pranks on them, such as giving Mr. Nyanpachi a frozen cup of tea. According to the game description, Blizzaria has the power to turn a volcano to a snow mountain and summer into winter. This is emphasized by her "Snow Play" ability, which increases the magnitude of her ice techniques by 1.2x. Even with her powers under control, Blizzaria is still seen with motes of snow falling off of her and she often fills rooms with her cold aura in ways that are either unintentional or cruel, depending on ones interpretation of the scene. Relationships Nate and Whisper She first meets them suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Inaho and USApyon She meets Inaho and USApyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on USApyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Inaho, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Inaho made. Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink In the anime, she wants very much to be friends with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton and Sproink. However, her intense powers make her hard to be around. The four hot clan members once stole her Glacial Clip in an attempt to return her to her mellow form of Frostina. Out of the 4 hot clan members, she mainly interacts with Blazion and especially Swelterrier, who she seems very close to. Nathaniel Adams Blizzaria, as Frostina, is summoned by him during the events of the first movie, as she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Jibanyan Frostina In the anime, Blizzaria reverts back to Frostina when her Glacial Clip is removed. Stats Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be obtained by defeating her and 2 Frostinas in the Request "''Snowy Accessory," given by Blizzaria herself in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. After completing it, more of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests. A Glacial Clip is also the reward for completing the "Snap Frostina!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Chip This item can be found in Jungle Hunter in the Post-Game. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Frostina with the Glacial Chip once more. This item is obtained through the USA Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin Quotes * When befriended: "You and I should be friends. Best friends. Forever." * Loafing: "It's hot out." In the anime Season 1 Blizzaria's most notable apperances in the anime relate to the Hangin' with Mr. ''Crabbycat featurette, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Crabbycat's collegues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Season 2 Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in episode 81, where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion. Her attempts at joining the party and over enthusiasm and gifts of frozen treats accidentally unleash ice powers, ruining the party by freezing all the guests. In episode 83, she tries to hang out with the hot clan again and meets Inaho and USApyon. In episode 88, she helps Inaho and USApyon's rocket fly. In episode 119, she teams up with Swelterrier and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Unfortunatlely, she and Swelterrier were both inspirited by Snottle, making Blizzaria cry about of nose-picking embarrassment. In episode 122, she, Inaho, and USApyon learn how Blazion became a Yo-kai. However, his story does not impress her. In episode 125, Inaho, USApyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without her glacial clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing Frostina to turn back into Blizzaria and freeze them, much to Inaho's amusement and USApyon's annoyance. Blizzaria tends to break the fourth wall by winking. In Episode 143, Nate uses Blizzaria's medal for the first time using the Yo-kai Watch Blaster, but to no avail due to the blaster struck somewhere else. She appeared again in Episode 152, where she needed Nate's help. She met Komasan and her asked for her help to cure Komajiro's fever which cooled down Komajiro's fever, after being praised by the hot clan, but she simply froze them. In Episode 153, after 72 long episodes of hiatus, she was finally summoned by Nate for the first time to confront the hot clan, and freeze them in the process. In other languages * Japanese: * Spanish: ''Granizia * French: * German: * Italian: Nevaria * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Trivia * Blizzaria's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Icicle, Aurora, Blizzy, and Blizbeth. Origin See Frostina#Origin. Name Origin * "Fubuki-hime" translates as . * "Blizzaria" is the word blizzard altered into a female name. Related Yo-kai *Damona *Tsubakihime Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions